Lupinologie - niveau avancé
by Luma-az
Summary: Résumé : En 5ème année, Sirius connait bien Rémus, si bien qu'il peut même théoriser sur son humeur selon les phases de la lune avec une redoutable justesse. Mais pourquoi s'est-il autant passionné pour l'observation de son ami ? Slash SB/RL, humour et fluff.
1. Chapitre 1 : la théorie

_Auteur : Luma-az_

 _Disclaimer : ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, bien entendu, tout vient de la génialissime Mme J.K. Rowling._

 _Cette histoire démarre avant que les Maraudeurs ne s'aperçoivent que la voix de l'autorité de Rémus ne peut rien contre les yeux de chien battu et le sourire charmeur de Sirius, et juste avant qu'ils achèvent leur transformation en Animagus._

 _Bonne lecture !_

Ce matin-là, au tout début de leur cinquième année, les Maraudeurs préparaient un mauvais coup. Du moins, James Potter et Sirius Black en préparaient un, ce qui allait bien sûr entrainer la participation des deux autres membres de l'équipe, le fidèle Peter Pettigrow et le paisible Rémus Lupin. Ils étaient donc dès à présent inclus dans le méfait, même s'ils en ignoraient encore l'existence.

«Parfait ! s'exclama James très fier de lui. Je crois que cette fois, le sortilège est au point !

‒ J'espère bien, ça fait au moins trois heures qu'on est dessus ! On aurait pu penser que ce genre de sort aurait déjà été inventé et enseigné dans une école du niveau de Poudlard, non ?

‒ Tout à fait. Un sort qui fait _crier_ à ton caleçon qu'il est sale et qu'il est grand temps de le laver, ça me semble d'utilité publique.

‒ Ceci dit, nota Sirius qui poursuivait son idée, peut-être qu'ils l'ont déjà inventé, et caché hors de portée des innocents farceurs, comme ils ont l'habitude de cacher tous les sorts intéressants.

‒ Tu veux dire, à l'endroit où tous les rêves de liberté s'achèvent et l'ennui fracasse ton âme ?

‒ C'est ça, la bibliothèque. Oh, à moins que tu parles du cours de Binge ?

‒ Les deux hypothèses se valent, mon cher. Alors, il ne reste plus qu'à prévenir les autres, et tester notre excellent sort sur Servilus. A ton avis, quel serait le meilleur moment : ce soir au diner, ou demain matin en cours de potion ?

‒ Hum... devant toute l'école, ou au moment où il peut démontrer son unique talent... Choix difficile, mon cher Potter, choix difficile...

‒ Demandons à Rémus et Peter de choisir. Après tout, il faut bien qu'ils participent. Sinon, ils vont se sentir mis à l'écart, les pauvres.

Ils allaient quitter leur dortoir et rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors quand Sirius se rappela d'une chose et arrêta son ami d'un impérieux :

‒ Attends !

‒ Quoi ? demanda James, surpris.

‒ On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant. On est dans la mauvaise période.

‒ Hein ?

‒ Lupin. Tu sais, Dumby l'a nommé préfet, cette année ?

‒ Et alors ? Ce n'est pas ça qui va l'empêcher de participer ! Je sais qu'il dit toujours qu'il n'a rien contre Servilus, mais quand on est assez inventif, même lui se marre...

‒ Ça dépend de la période. Tu sais, il y a des moments où il accepte tout, des moments où il participe, et des moments où il utilise La Voix.

James acquiesça en grimaçant. Rémus faisait un usage modéré de La Voix, au final. Elle était réservée aux plus grandes bêtises. Mais il y avait quelque chose, quand il usait de son autorité avec ce ton-là, qui donnait envie de filer doux, ou au minimum de regarder ses chaussures en marmonnant un vague "désolé". Une intonation digne de McGonagall, surtout depuis que l'adolescent avait fini de muer, avec en filigrane une tension étrange, comme un grondement de loup, qui parlait directement à l'instinct de survie. Et voilà que maintenant, le membre du groupe le plus sage était préfet, et tout le monde se doutait qu'on lui avait confié ce rôle pour calmer les tentatives de farce de ses amis. Ce qu'il risquait de faire aussi sérieusement qu'à son habitude. James soupira à cette idée. Être meilleur ami d'un préfet - même si c'était son deuxième meilleur ami après Sirius - ne pouvait attirer que des ennuis. Sans oublier qu'il était amoureux de la jolie préfète Lily Evans. Sa vie était une tragédie.

‒ Parce que toi, tu saurais à quel moment notre Rémus préféré laisserait couler ?

‒ Bien sûr. Si tu raisonnes en terme de cycle lunaire, son attitude est hautement prévisible.

‒ Ah ?

James s'assit sur son lit, attentif comme un enfant attendant une histoire. Sirius avait commencé à prendre le ton qui annonçait une de ses brillantes analyses, et à défaut d'être sensées, celles-ci étaient en général assez drôles.

‒ Je m'explique, commença Sirius qui déambulait dans la pièce avec l'aisance du conférencier aguerri. Tu sais comme moi que son coté loup devient plus fort à l'approche de la pleine lune.

Il laissa une petite pause à James pour hocher la tête avant de reprendre. Leur duo était bien rodé.

‒ A l'autre bout du mois, il faut aussi tenir compte de la période où notre pauvre ami se remet de sa transformation. Il est de retour parmi nous, mais très affaibli, ce qui joue également sur son caractère.

Nouvelle pause, nouveau hochement de tête. Il reprit donc, avec plus d'emphase que jamais :

‒ Donc, nous pouvons diviser le cycle lunaire en trois phases de tailles inégales. En mettant de coté la pleine-lune elle-même et la transformation, bien sûr. Première phase, le _Remus Patracus_ , ou _Remus Tristus_. Il se trouve essentiellement à l'infirmerie, encore souffrant de ses blessures, et se reconnait facilement à la taille de ces cernes, dépassant le centimètre de largeur. Notons que cet état se prolonge après la sortie de l'infirmerie et s'apaise petit à petit. Il se distingue par une forte mélancolie, un dégoût de soi du sujet, et paradoxalement un repli sur lui-même. Tout allusion, même au deuxième degré, aux mots "monstre", "loup", et même "mauvaise période", est à proscrire en sa présence, sous peine qu'il s'isole pour une longue rumination mortifère. Par contre, c'est le meilleur moment pour le faire rire et le couvrir de chocolat. La moindre marque d'amitié vaut un regard éperdument reconnaissant. En fait, il faut même faire attention de ne pas trop en faire, si on ne veut pas basculer dans l'autre versant : la rumination "je ne suis pas digne de vous avoir comme amis". Celle-ci est encore difficile à désamorcer, mais j'y travaille.

‒ Sirius, je suis impressionné. On dirait que tu as utilisé de l'empathie envers ton ami. Qui aurait cru que tu avais ce talent.

Mais Sirius était à présent lancé et il ignora superbement le commentaire.

‒ Nous avons ensuite le _Remus Familiaris_. Il s'est remis de ses émotions, grâce aux bons soins que nous lui prodiguons durant la première phase. Les cernes sont moins marquées, les cauchemars moins fréquents, il s'intéresse à nouveau à ce qui se passe autour de lui. On reconnait principalement cette phase au fait qu'il a retrouvé tout son sens de l'humour, et même s'il reste le nez dans un de ses éternels bouquins, il ponctue nos discussions avec des petites piques aussi innocentes en apparence qu'assassines sur le fond. Le test ultime en la matière est sa capacité à faire des blagues sur sa propre condition de loup-garou. Quand on en est à ce stade là, notre Rémus est mûr pour participer à absolument n'importe quel méfait, préfet ou pas préfet.

‒ Oh, alors parfait, on lui demandera à ce moment-là. C'est dans longtemps ?

‒ Hélas oui ! Car nous sommes à présent le plus loin possible du _Remus Familiaris_ , en début de phase de _Remus Nervus_ , qu'on peut également appeler _Remus Terribulus,_ ou encore, grâce à Dumbledore, _Remus Terribulus Prefectus_ ! Et là, le pire est à craindre. Le loup commence à s'agiter, et Rémus concentre une bonne partie de ses efforts à le faire tenir tranquille. Ce qui hélas affecte son sens de l'humour. Et sa patience. Et lorsque par malheur on le pousse à bout, il s'énerve très violemment.

‒ Mais c'est court, non ? Après tout, il n'utilise pas souvent La Voix.

‒ Remarque tout à fait pertinente, mon cher Potter. En effet, la période _Terribulus_ débute cinq à trois jours avant la pleine lune. On reconnait son arrivée à la crispation des mâchoires et du dos, ainsi qu'aux longs soupirs réguliers par lesquels il tente de contrôler son énervement. Le sujet se réfugie frénétiquement dans la lecture, et toute tentative de l'en sortir a pour effet de se prendre un regard à vous faire fondre les pupilles au fond du crâne. J'ai bien peur que La Voix ne soit un moyen qu'il a trouvé pour faire sortir un peu de cette violence, sans laisser le loup frapper et détruire comme il le voudrait.

‒ Oh. Ce qui expliquerait cette sensation d'être sous la menace d'une mort imminente, alors qu'il ne fait que des reproches parfaitement ordinaires - quoiqu'infondés, nous sommes de grands incompris.

‒ C'est ça. Il n'est pas réellement dangereux, évidemment. On parle de Rémus, quand même. Il retiendra le loup quoiqu'il arrive. Mais ça le met de mauvais poil, inévitablement.

James se mit à méditer sur ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la période du mois, se contentant de noter les pleines lunes sur son agenda, et s'était habitué au coté un peu lunatique de son ami. Mais Sirius n'avait pas tort. Quand on s'y penchait de plus près, tout cela était très régulier, et parfaitement logique.

Ils se trouvaient donc au plus mauvais moment possible pour entrainer Rémus dans leur farce. Mais le sort était prêt, si parfait, si tentant... Après tout, ils pouvaient le lancer sans impliquer Rémus, et faire les innocents ensuite. Ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de tort. Mais peut-être qu'il serait ensuite déçu de ne pas avoir participé...

Pris par ses réflexions, James ne s'aperçu pas tout de suite que Sirius avait commencé à divaguer dans une autre direction : déterminer quelle période rémusienne était sa préférée.

‒ Parce que tu comprends, bien sûr, en phase _Familiaris_ Rémus est adorable, drôle et joueur. C'est vraiment le meilleur moment pour l'avoir comme ami. Alors qu'en période _Patracus_ , il est plus fragile, mais plus honnête. C'est vraiment le moment où il peut s'ouvrir et évoquer des choses qu'il nous cache d'habitude, des sujets qui le préoccupent. Il est plus câlin, et il suffit de pas grand chose pour qu'il ait l'air heureux. Quand il est dans cette période-là et que tu arrives à le faire rire, ou que tu lui offres des chocolats, ou juste que tu lui caresses les cheveux, il te regarde comme si tu étais le truc le plus génial de la terre. Je crois que c'est elle, ma phase préférée.

‒ Wouha ! Hé, Sirius ! Tu t'entends parler ? Je sais que ton égo n'a pas de limite, mais c'est pas une raison...

‒ Ben quoi ? C'est normal de vouloir que son ami t'adore, non ?

‒ Heu... non. Pas comme ça, en tous cas. Je veux dire, si j'avais ce genre de période, tu dirais aussi que c'est ta préférée ?

‒ Beurk, non ! Toi cloué au lit, ou replié sur toi-même, tu ne sers à rien !

‒ Ben merci... en tous cas je trouve que c'est un peu limite, la manière dont tu profites de sa faiblesse...

‒ Mais je ne profites de rien ! Si je pouvais le guérir et ne plus jamais le voir comme ça, je le ferais tout de suite ! Je dis juste que ça me permet de voir des aspects de lui qu'on ne voit pas d'habitude, et qu'ils me plaisent. C'est tout.

‒ ...

‒ Garde ton regard suspicieux pour toi, Potter.

‒ ...

‒ D'ailleurs, même sa troisième période me plait. C'est là que tu vois que c'est pas un Gryffondor pour rien, notre Moony. Tu vois le loup qui veut sortir, tu le vois qui tourne la tête et guette pour réagir à un bruit, ou à une odeur... Et là, tu vois Moony qui le dompte. Je t'assures, si tu es attentif, tu le vois. Le loup pointe le bout de son museau, Moony se concentre, et hop, à la niche. Le tout sans perdre sa page. Il est incroyablement cool, dans ces moments-là. Je me demande comment ça se fait que personne ne s'en rende compte.

‒ Comment ça se fait que personne ne s'aperçoive d'un combat mental entre Rémus et Rémus ? Aucune idée, peut-être que le reste du monde ne le guette pas comme... Bon sang, tu y as passé combien d'heures, à regarder Rémus lire ?

‒ Je ne sais pas, moi. Un certain nombre. A force d'attendre qu'il ait fini son chapitre pour le tirer de l'antre de l'enfer, j'ai eu l'occasion de bien l'observer, c'est tout. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre coincé dans une bibliothèque ? J'allais quand même pas étudier !

‒ Ouais, enfin tu as étudié Rémus...

‒ C'était intéressant. Je vois pas pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, à la fin ?

‒ Rien, rien... Je me disais que parti comme t'es, ça ne m'étonnerai pas que tu ai aussi planifié le meilleur moment du mois pour lui rouler une pelle...

‒ Ah, ça j'hésite encore. Si on y réfléchit, en début de cycle, il ne protestera pas, mais ce serait abuser de sa faiblesse, et il risque d'être énervé ensuite. En milieu, il rattrape le temps perdu et il est tout sauf d'humeur romantique. Et en fin, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas très ouvert sur la question. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? James ? Hey, James ! Pourquoi tu te marres comme ça ? »


	2. Chapitre 2 : protocole

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que deux pleines lunes déjà leur avait rendu Rémus en aussi piteux état qu'à l'ordinaire, Sirius triomphait. Son plan génial, ultime, grandiose, portait ses fruits : James, Peter et lui étaient parvenus à se changer en animagus.

Bien qu'encore épuisés par la transformation, les trois Maraudeurs jubilaient à l'idée d'annoncer à Rémus qu'ils allaient pouvoir l'accompagner lors de la prochaine lune. Seul Sirius ne tenait pas en place, tournant en rond alors que les deux autres étaient encore au sol, tentant de se remettre. En théorie, la fatigue disparaitrait très vite avec la pratique, et ils n'auraient aucun mal à garder leur forme animale toute la nuit. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient morts.

« Bon sang, Sirius, comment tu peux être monté sur ressort comme ça ? Moi j'ai l'impression que mes entrailles n'ont toujours pas retrouvé leur place d'origine.

_ Je réfléchis à comment on va lui dire. Parce que là, maintenant, c'est sûr, on y arrive, alors on va lui dire, et ça va être absolument génial, j'ai tellement hâte de voir sa tête...

_ Sirius ! Calme-toi, sérieusement tu vas me faire vomir... C'est pas très important, comment on va lui dire, de toutes façons il sera content.

_ Ça va lui faire un sacré choc. Il va pas y croire. Et il va être content, c'est sûr, mais il sera aussi furieux, parce que c'est illégal. Et impressionné, parce que c'est normalement impossible à notre niveau. Et ému, parce que c'est pas n'importe quels amis qui auraient fait ça. En fait, le plus difficile, ce sera de lui faire admettre qu'il ne risque de blesser personne si on le surveille. Là-dessus, il va avoir du mal à nous croire...

_ Et tu as un plan, ô grand spécialiste en lupinologie ?

_ Je pense qu'il faut rester sobre, expliqua Sirius sans relever le sarcasme. On explique les faits, rien que les faits. Si on essaye de le convaincre en en faisant des tonnes, il va croire qu'on s'est lancé sans réfléchir. Donc, une fois qu'il a vraiment _compris_ le plan - on va le laisser un peu mariner - on passe en mode sérieux et on ressort tout ce qu'on a lu qui peut servir d'argument. Bon, vous venez ? Je veux voir ça !

En dépit de ses bonnes résolutions, Sirius trépignait littéralement, comme un enfant de cinq ans. James et Peter échangèrent un regard blasé qui en disait long. Ils savaient que Sirius était obsédé par l'idée de "voir le loup" depuis qu'ils avaient découvert que Rémus était un loup-garou, un peu plus de trois ans auparavant. Le simple fait que ce soit totalement interdit car mortellement dangereux semblait être sa principale motivation au départ. Puis, lune après lune, sa résolution n'avait fait que se renforcer, car il était certain qu'avec des amis animaux, le loup pourrait courir sans risque dans la Forêt Interdite - et ainsi, arrêter de blesser gravement Rémus.

Mais c'était lui qui, des trois apprentis animagus, était le plus motivé, lui qui avait initié le plan et les avait harcelés, lorsqu'ils n'y croyait plus, pour qu'ils continuent à s'entrainer. James était juste curieux et l'avait fait surtout pour aider Rémus. Quand à Peter, il était absolument terrifié et avait suivi les autres uniquement pour faire comme eux - et par fierté personnelle de réussir aussi jeune une métamorphose aussi difficile, alors que tout le monde le prenait pour un piètre sorcier.

Tout le monde sauf les Maraudeurs. Il avait donc suivi Sirius et James et pratiqué, en cachette, les innombrables heures de travail que ça avait demandé, en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que s'il avait consacré tout ce temps à son travail scolaire, plus personne ne le prendrait pour un mauvais sorcier depuis longtemps. Il y a des sujets auxquels on ne peut tout simplement pas réfléchir quand James Potter et Sirius Black ne veulent pas les considérer.

En tant que préfet, Rémus avait droit à sa propre chambre, gardée par un mot de passe. Les Maraudeurs la considéraient comme leur camp de base, plus tranquille que le dortoir qu'ils devaient partager avec des non-maraudeurs - même si le reste des Griffondors avait depuis belle lurette appris à ne pas se mêler de leurs affaires, quoi qu'ils entendent, voient, ou sentent de suspect. Et Rémus n'avait même pas tenté de protester lorsqu'ils lui avaient réclamé ce fameux mot de passe, estimant qu'il valait mieux les avoir sous les yeux pour les surveiller.

Ils l'attendirent donc, James et Peter assis sur son lit, et Sirius sous sa forme de gros chien noir couché sur le tapis. Il avait été absolument ravi de découvrir que sa forme animale était un chien, certain qu'ainsi il serait sans aucun doute accepté par le loup - contrairement à Peter, dont la forme de rat bien dodu était une invite à se faire croquer. Certes, les loups-garous ne mordent pas les animaux comme ils tentent par tous les moyens de mordre les humains, c'était bien tout le but de la manœuvre. Mais ils se comportent comme des loups ordinaires avec eux. Donc le loup de Rémus pourrait très bien jouer avec le chien, et manger le rat. James avait déjà promis un demi-million de fois à Peter de le laisser grimper sur sa tête et y rester en sécurité, le temps de voir comment la bête allait réagir. Lui-même était devenu un cerf, et il se demandait si les loups s'entendaient bien avec les cerfs. Quoiqu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à Sirius, ça le tracassait.

Rémus entra et sourit à ses amis, sans marquer la moindre surprise de retrouver sa chambre en état de siège. Si Sirius semblait capable de lire dans ses pensées, pour le reste du monde le jeune préfet était indéchiffrable, en apparence d'humeur toujours égale et n'exprimant qu'un sourire léger quoi qu'il arrive. James et Peter étaient ses amis depuis longtemps et avec eux, il se laissait aller bien davantage, que ce soit dans le rire ou la colère. Mais il restait assez introverti - quoique James et Sirius mettent en œuvre pour le sortir de sa coquille, c'était son caractère de base. Il marqua juste un temps en voyant le grand chien noir au pied de son lit et dit :

«Tiens, vous avez fait entrer un chien dans le château ? C'est quoi le plan, vous voulez le faire passer pour un sinistros et terrifier la prof de divination ?

James et Peter éclatèrent de rire, et Sirius aboya pour marquer son assentiment à cette idée de génie. Il regardait Rémus en haletant et semblait sourire, la langue pendant sur le coté. Le loup-garou tendit timidement la main vers lui et demanda aux deux autres :

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, à ce chien ? On dirait qu'il n'a pas peur de moi !

En effet, Sirius se laissait caresser la tête et semblait ravi, tout autant que son ami. Rémus ne s'en était jamais plaint - Rémus ne se plaignait jamais de quoi que ce soit - mais visiblement, ça lui avait manqué de ne pas pouvoir câliner certains animaux. Si les chouettes et la plupart des créatures magiques l'acceptaient bien, les chiens, chats et autres animaux de compagnie étaient terrifiés en sa présence. Sirius profita de l'occasion pour se dresser sur ses pattes arrière, posant les pattes avant sur les épaules de son ami, et lui débarbouiller le visage à coup de langue, en battant la queue à toute allure.

Voyant ça, James s'écria : "Sirius !" avant de l'attraper par la peau du cou et de le tirer en arrière. Bien sûr, lorsque Sirius avait admit le plus naturellement du monde avoir déjà réfléchit au meilleur moment pour embrasser le loup-garou, James s'était moqué de lui pendant des jours, tandis que son ami protestait que ça n'était qu'une réflexion théorique et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, merci bien. Mais du coup, ça donnait à la scène un coté pas très correct. En tous cas, James avait eu le réflexe de protéger l'innocence de Rémus, certain que Sirius serait parfaitement incapable de voir ce qui clochait dans son geste.

Rémus, essuyant la bave de son visage, demanda interloqué :

_ Comment ça, "Sirius" ?

Sous ses yeux médusés, le grand chien noir redevint Sirius, un Sirius mort de rire.

_ Quoi ? Mais... que... comment... quoi ?

Sous le choc, Rémus ne parvenait plus qu'à couiner ses questions. Jugeant le moment opportun pour faire leur démonstration et lui en mettre plein la vue, James et Peter se transformèrent à leur tour, tandis que Sirius expliquait, très fier de lui :

_ Et oui, on est des animagus !

_ Hein ?

_ Et attend, c'est pas le plus beau ! Tu sais pourquoi on a fait ça ?

Le préfet se passa la main devant le visage en soupirant :

_ Parce que c'était illégal ? J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas déclarés et que vous n'avez pas l'intention de l'être ?

Mais il ne put garder la pose bien longtemps, son regard revenant avec fascination sur les deux animaux. Visiblement, il était très impressionné.

Sirius rétorqua :

_ Rémus, ton manque de confiance m'afflige ! Comme si c'était notre genre de...

_ Comment est-ce que vous êtes arrivés à faire ça ? McGo nous disait que ça prenait des années !

Ravi de sa réaction, James tenta de caracoler un peu dans la pièce. Il se cogna rapidement les bois contre le plafond et redevint immédiatement humain, se frottant la tête avec une grimace de douleur. Sirius l'ignora superbement et expliqua :

_ Exactement. Trois ans de travail acharné ! On a même pillé la réserve de la bibliothèque ! C'est là qu'on a vu qu'ils planquent vraiment tout ce qui peut être un peu intéressant, dans ce château. Comme si on n'était pas assez raisonnables... Mais bref. On l'a fait pour une raison précise. Tu devines ? Allez, essaye de deviner !

Rémus regarda son ami, qui souriait comme une citrouille d'Halloween. Tous ses instincts étaient en alerte maximale : un projet qui avait nécessité trois ans de travail acharné, et dont la simple perspective mettait Sirius dans une telle joie, ne pouvait qu'être épouvantablement dangereux. Et stupide. Mais surtout dangereux. Quelque chose qui secouerait jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie... Il passa mentalement en revue les pires idées qui pourraient sembler sensationnelles à Sirius, sans parvenir à voir un lien avec les animagus, ni se décider à les dire à voix haute au cas où son ami n'y aurait pas encore pensé.

Devant son silence, ce fut Peter qui lâcha le morceau :

_ C'est pour libérer le loup !

Nouveau silence, beaucoup plus pesant cette fois. Et tous avaient perçu le changement d'ambiance.

On considérait généralement Rémus comme discret, et il l'était. Lui-même aurait juré n'avoir aucune influence sur ses turbulents amis, qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête quoi qu'il dise. Mais lorsqu'il était vraiment furieux, lorsque ses yeux d'ambre s'assombrissaient ainsi et qu'il retenait de peu, au fond de sa gorge, un grondement, tout le monde se tenait tranquille. A part Sirius, qui fusilla Peter du regard - il comptait faire durer le suspens, et surtout annoncer sa grande idée lui-même - et offrit son plus beau sourire à Rémus, comme pour l'amadouer. Le simple fait qu'il n'ait pas reculé de deux pas sous la terrible pression de ce regard mortel indiquait qu'il était, sans conteste, le plus Griffondor de tous les Griffondors, courageux jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Il alla même jusqu'à poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami et commença tranquillement à expliquer :

_ Ne t'en fais pas, on a tout calculé. Tu vois, si on va dans la Forêt Interdite...

_ Mais vous êtes complètement dingues ? hurla Rémus. COMMENT EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ PU MEME Y PENSER ? C'EST UN MONSTRE ! UN MONSTRE ! ON NE LIBERE PAS LES MONSTRES !

Il attrapa le bras de Sirius et le serra. Sans aller jusqu'à lui faire vraiment mal, juste assez pour qu'il sente sa force surhumaine, celle qu'il retenait sans cesse pour ne pas tout casser autour de lui. Sirius soutint son regard sans broncher et expliqua, de sa voix la plus calme :

_ On ne le libère pas. On l'escorte. Nous, on garde notre esprit sous notre forme animale, on pourra le surveiller et l'empêcher de s'attaquer à qui que ce soit. Il va courir, au lieu de te faire du mal. Et après, on rentrera gentiment à la Cabane Hurlante.

Rémus le lâcha, complètement déboussolé. C'était fou, comme idée. Parfaitement stupide, mortellement dangereux. Et pourtant... Et pourtant...

Si jamais ça marchait, il pourrait...

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Si jamais il pouvait...

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il croise quelqu'un, un élève de Poudlard ou un professeur, et fasse de sa vie un enfer à l'image de celui qu'il vivait. Il s'était juré, mille fois, de se tuer lui-même plutôt que de faire prendre un tel risque à des innocents. Il avait juré à Dumbledor, et Dumbledor lui faisait confiance. Il ne pouvait pas...

James intervint, un peu embarrassé :

_ On a bien étudié la question, tu sais. Les loups-garous ne s'en prennent pas aux autres animaux. Et on est assez forts pour empêcher le loup d'aller là où on n'a pas prévu. On a un peu questionné le garde-chasse, pour connaitre les zones à éviter.

_ On va juste courir, ajouta Peter. Ça ne fait de mal à personne et c'est gagnant pour tout le monde.

_ Fais-nous confiance.» conclus Sirius, plongeant son regard gris dans les yeux ambres de son ami. Jamais encore Rémus ne l'avait vu aussi sérieux, aussi concentré. Pas de fanfaronnades, pas d'arrogant "tout va bien se passer, c'est un plan de Sirius Black !". Il sentit l'espoir monter en lui. Et après quelques minutes encore de bataille intérieur, il céda.

Oh, il ne s'avoua pas vaincu aussi vite. Il protesta encore, examina minutieusement chaque élément du plan malgré sa simplicité, tenta de prévoir tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner et comment s'en prémunir. Il les gronda, pour avoir négligé leur travail au profit d'un geste aussi inutile et aussi illégal. Il les félicita d'y être arrivé. Il les remercia d'être de tels amis. Et Sirius accompagna chaque étape, avec douceur, essuyant ses larmes à chaque fois que le trop-plein d'émotions du loup-garou débordait. Rémus lui faisait confiance, et il n'avait jamais été aussi fier de toute sa vie.

Ni aussi impatient. Il allait pouvoir découvrir le loup, la dernière face de Rémus Lupin qui lui était encore inconnue...


	3. Chapitre 3 : la quatrième phase

_Ici, je n'utilise pas les surnoms des Maraudeurs : j'ai supposé qu'à leur première sortie, ils ne les avaient pas encore adoptés (à part Moony, donné bien plus tôt, quand ils ont découvert que Rémus était un loup-garou)._

* * *

Les trois Maraudeurs s'avancèrent sous la pleine lune jusqu'au Saule Cogneur, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Ils appuyèrent sur la racine qui immobilisait quelques instants l'arbre le plus dangereux de Poudlard et se faufilèrent dans le tunnel qui amenait jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante où Rémus était enfermé chaque mois. Aucun d'entre n'en menait très large, même s'ils veillaient à ne pas s'avouer leur peur. C'était un loup-garou transformé qui les attendait, à l'autre bout, et même si ce loup était le reste du temps leur ami Rémus, à présent il ne rêvait que de les déchiqueter, poussé par la puissante malédiction de son espèce.

Sortis du tunnel derrière la Cabane, James et Peter se transformèrent rapidement, le rat grimpant immédiatement sur la tête du cerf. Bien sûr, c'était Sirius qui s'était porté volontaire pour la partie la plus dangereuse : prononcer le mot de passe qui ouvrirait la porte avant de se transformer en chien. Il pouvait le faire en une fraction de seconde, comme il l'avait montré des douzaines de fois à un Rémus inquiet. Il n'allait pas faiblir maintenant. Même si les hurlements inhumains qui montaient de l'intérieur de la petite maison lui donnaient des frissons.

Finalement, plus que les cris, ce furent les bruits qui le convainquirent. Des bruits de choc. A l'intérieur, le loup fou d'être enfermé se jetait sur les murs de toute ses forces, et le lendemain Rémus passerait sa journée couvert de bandages, le temps de se remettre de ses blessures. Et bien pas cette fois. Il clama le mot de passe comme une déclaration de guerre et se transforma immédiatement, attendant le loup, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait lentement.

Les hurlements cessèrent. La bête se jeta dans l'entrée et déboula à l'extérieur, encore folle de rage, dans un tourbillon de dents et de fourrure brune. Puis s'arrêta, guettant de tous les cotés, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Le loup examina les trois animaux qui l'attendaient à distance respectueuse, les flaira tout en grondant. En réalité, il avait l'air aussi terrifié qu'eux.

Évidemment, songea Sirius. Il n'a jamais été libre. Est-ce qu'il connait un peu le monde, par les yeux de Moony ? Ou est-ce qu'il dort, la plupart du temps, et commence juste à s'agiter avant la pleine lune ?

Le chien noir aboya et l'invita à jouer, la tête près du sol et la queue battant, prêt à courir. Le loup s'approcha très lentement, grondant toujours, intrigué et méfiant. Au moins, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas l'air de chercher à se sauver. Sans lui laisser le temps d'hésiter davantage, Sirius fit quelques bonds en arrière et aboya encore. Normalement, le loup devrait comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu, d'autant plus que les aboiements et les battements de queue sont utilisés par les petits louveteaux, pas par les adultes. L'instinct devrait parler...

Le loup avança encore, toujours aussi lentement, mais il ne grondait plus. Il leva la tête, examina tout ce qui l'entoure, flaira, regarda, prêt à bondir au moindre danger. Au troisième aboiement, il tourna la tête vers le chien et le regarda pour la première fois dans les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient fendues, mais Sirius reconnu les iris d'ambre de son ami, et ça l'encouragea. Il fit un dernier geste d'invite au jeu et détala. Le loup lui emboîta le pas, suivit par le cerf portant le rat.

Au début, ils n'allèrent pas vite. Le loup était maladroit dans la forêt, et tout l'inquiétait : une ombre, un bruit, une odeur étrange. Mais l'attitude du chien le rassurait : si cette créature là se permettait de jouer et de faire un bruit pareil, c'est que rien ne menaçait. Il évaluait encore mal les distances et tombait dans les fossés, se prenait les pattes dans les racines contre lesquelles il grondait méchamment, l'air outré.

Puis, peu à peu, il prit le rythme. Il se mit même à courir en tête, à toute allure, jusqu'à l'extrême limite que lui permettait ses muscles, sentant pour la première fois de sa vie la joie d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses capacités et de sa force, dans un univers enfin libéré des murs et des barreaux. Le cerf le suivit sans trop de mal, tandis que le chien peinait derrière, la langue de plus en plus pendante. Le fauve se sentait pousser des ailes, roi de la forêt, claquait des mâchoires vers tout ce qui attirait son attention, sans pour autant arrêter de courir.

Ce fut finalement une rivière qui arrêta sa course. Tous ces efforts lui avaient donné soif, et personne ne lui laissait jamais d'eau dans sa prison. Même s'il ne la boirait sans doute pas. Tant qu'il était dedans, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était de sortir, quoi qu'il en coûte. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'il pouvait trouver dehors. Les loups ne réfléchissent pas de cette façon.

Les trois animagus l'avaient suivi jusqu'au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, bien plus loin qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé lorsqu'ils avaient établi leur plan. A présent que le loup s'était bien dépensé, il allait falloir le convaincre de rentrer. James se demandait s'ils allaient devoir utiliser la force, et si ça fonctionnerait. Rémus avait une force surhumaine, et le loup semblait bien avoir une force surlupine, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Sirius, quand à lui, était certain qu'il pourrait le convaincre de le suivre. Après avoir un peu repris des forces, il alla à la rencontre du loup, l'invitant une nouvelle fois à jouer.

Et une fois encore, le fauve le suivit.

Ils s'amusèrent comme des chiots, se roulèrent dans les feuilles mortes, se volèrent un bâton, se poussèrent et se chahutèrent, chacun cherchant à prendre le dessus. Puis, entendant un animal plus petit, ils lui coururent après, piètres chasseurs qui réveillaient toute la forêt. Ils traquèrent la piste, l'oublièrent pour une autre plus intéressante, en pourchassèrent une troisième. Ils jouèrent avec le cerf, un peu, lui courant après ou tentent de lui échapper, compensant une vitesse plus faible en se faufilant sous les buissons. James tentait de les guider, globalement, en direction de la cabane. Mais lorsque l'aube pointa, ils en étaient encore loin.

Sirius n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure et il fut surpris quand le loup arrêta de courir. Et inquiet quand il le vit se tordre et gémir. Comprenant avant lui ce qui se passait, James le poussa du museau, tentant de détourner sa tête. Rémus ne voulait pas qu'ils regardent ce moment-là, et il comprenait pourquoi - rien que le bruit des os qui craquaient l'horrifia. Avec un gémissement, Sirius se résolut à fermer les yeux.

Lorsque le silence revint, Rémus était allongé dans la boue, haletant, peinant à ouvrir les yeux. Les autres savaient qu'il serait à peine conscient et surtout incapable de bouger dans les heures qui venaient. Sirius se retransforma en humain et ses vêtements réapparurent sur lui, dont une grande cape épaisse qu'il avait prise pour ce moment. Délicatement, il enveloppa Rémus dans le tissu, vérifiant au passage qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il vit de vieilles cicatrices, dont Moony lui avait parlées mais qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais autorisées à voir, et se sentit touché une fois de plus par la confiance accordée par son ami. Avec l'aide de Peter il installa Rémus sur le dos de James, puis tous se retransformèrent pour rentrer à la Cabane Hurlante et y laisser le jeune loup-garou avant que l'infirmière ne vienne le chercher.

Ils le rejoignirent quelques heures plus tard, arrivant à l'infirmerie comme à leur habitude après la pleine lune, en toute innocence. Sauf qu'ils virent immédiatement la différence : Rémus était couché, mais parfaitement réveillé, et surtout ses yeux d'ambre brillaient d'un éclat qu'ils ne leur avaient jamais vu si tôt après la transformation. Il tourna la tête vers eux et leur demanda dans un murmure :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Et les trois autres lui racontèrent, encore tout excités de l'aventure et pas vraiment remis de leurs émotions, fiers comme des poux d'avoir réussi cet exploit. Et dans leurs trois récits entremêlés, Rémus découvrit peu à peu les facettes du loup qui l'habitait, le monstre, la moitié de lui-même qu'il haïssait depuis si longtemps, et qui ne semblait être... qu'un animal heureux de se dégourdir les pattes.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre ça. Au-delà du soulagement que tout se soit déroulé comme prévu et de n'avoir presque aucune blessure à son réveil, il se sentait complètement perdu, bouleversé dans tout ce qu'il considérait comme évident. Si sa moitié lycan n'était pas un monstre, alors se pourrait-il que lui-même, Rémus Lupin, n'en soit pas un ? Oui, c'était ce que ses amis, Sirius en tête, lui martelaient depuis des années. Mais est-ce que ça pourrait vraiment être vrai ?

Voyant que la concentration de son ami n'était plus là, Sirius lui demanda, inquiet :

‒ Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

‒ Hein ? Oh, non, non tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

‒ A quoi ?

‒ Je... On en parlera quand j'aurais fait le tri dans mes idées, d'accord ? En tous cas, merci. Vous êtes vraiment les plus fabuleux amis qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Je ne sais pas comment...

Il sentit les larmes monter et tenta maladroitement de les essuyer. Pas évident, avec des bras comme du coton. Et ce fut Sirius qui le fit pour lui, bien sûr. Il le faisait avec tellement de naturel et d'assurance que ce geste, qui serait extrêmement intime avec n'importe qui d'autre, semblait aller de soi.

‒ On va y aller, dit Sirius avec un ton raisonnable qui ne lui ressemble pas. Tu as l'air fatigué, quand même.

‒ C'est normal. Mais je ne sens aucune blessure, et c'est génial. Et oui, je me sens épuisé, mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi en forme. Je veux dire, mon corps est tellement lessivé que je ne pourrai même pas soulever ma couverture, mais j'ai envie de conquérir la terre entière. Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça.

‒ Ah bon ? Moi c'est tout les matins.

Rémus rit doucement et répondit :

‒ Ça ne m'étonne pas du grand Sirius Black... Mais moi, je vous assure que sortir de transformation sans mes idées noires, ça change tout. Ça change vraiment tout.»

Les Maraudeurs prirent congé et le laissèrent dormir, encore souriants de leur exploit. Seul Sirius se demanda ce que Rémus était encore en train de méditer. Il était heureux d'avoir découvert la quatrième phase, le tout dernier aspect de Moony, et encore plus heureux de voir à quel point le loup lui ressemblait. Et voilà que Moony changeait... Il allait falloir au plus vite découvrir ce qu'il en était. Ce serait sans doute, comme toujours, très intéressant.


	4. Chapitre 4 : expérimentation

_Note : merci à tous ceux qui m'ont indiqué comment mieux utiliser le site et répondre aux reviews, je ne maîtrise pas encore la bête mais ça va mieux ! (par contre... quelqu'un peut m'aider pour trouver comment sauter des lignes ? Dès que j'en mets, le site me les supprime et je n'arrive pas à les remettre !)_

 _Et bien sûr merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un message, normalement j'ai pu tous vous répondre, dites-moi s'il y a eu un soucis !_

* * *

Plusieurs lunes avaient passé, et tout avait changé.

Non, si on regardait les choses de l'extérieur, rien n'avait changé : Rémus était toujours maudit, toujours calme et studieux, et toujours préfet. Sirius et James complotaient toujours plus de mauvais coups à faire aux Serpentards et travaillaient d'arrache-pied à un nouveau projet aussi interdit que difficile, établir une véritable carte de Poudlard, qui indiquerait la position de chaque personne s'y trouvant - ou, au moins, de chaque professeur. Peter suivait ses amis dans leurs idées les plus farfelues, échangeant leur protection contre une adoration aveugle.

Simplement, à chaque pleine lune, tous les quatre allaient courir dans la Forêt Interdite.

Ils n'y faisaient pas grand-chose. Le loup semblait avoir accepté l'idée qu'il s'était trouvé une meute, un peu étrange, mais il l'avait adoptée remarquablement vite. Il jouait avec Padfoot le grand chien noir, et suivait sans rechigner Prongs le cerf lorsqu'il fallait rentrer. Il s'arrêtait toujours à distance prudente de la Cabane Hurlante, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'ils ramènent à temps Rémus redevenu humain. Pendant la nuit, le loup tentait de chasser - mais jamais Wormtail le rat, il avait compris que celui-ci était un membre de leur petite bande - pour l'instant en vain. Il faut dire qu'avec un Padfoot qui déboulait à toute allure en haletant comme une locomotive, il n'avait aucune chance.

Et ces nuits changeaient tout. Parce que Rémus était délivré de bien plus que de ses blessures. Toute sa malédiction prenait un autre aspect, bien moins sinistre. Il se montrait plus assuré, plus fier. Oh, rien de très visible pour un regard extérieur. Mais pour Sirius, le changement était flamboyant. Sans oublier qu'il leur pardonnait tout et cachait bien plus de bêtises qu'auparavant. Bon, pas totalement tout non plus - depuis la première pleine lune, il s'était fâché deux fois, et à chaque fois parce qu'il y avait eu danger pour des élèves qui n'avaient rien à voir, un simple mauvais réglage du sortilège... Mais beaucoup plus qu'avant.

Il acceptait même le surnom de Moony, alors que la première fois que Sirius l'avait baptisé ainsi il avait failli lui broyer l'épaule, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne plaisante pas avec la plus grande terreur d'un loup-garou. Mais aujourd'hui, ça lui était égal. Et s'il restait encore particulièrement sentimental en début de cycle, ça se voyait surtout par les moments où, perdu dans ses pensées et croyant sans doute ne pas être vu, il les regardait comme s'ils étaient les personnes les extraordinaires de la terre. L'arrogance naturelle de Sirius ne s'en remettait pas. Lui qui était déjà toujours survolté, il touchait à peine terre.

Par contre, la fin de cycle était plus difficile. Était-ce parce que le loup savait que sa délivrance était proche ? Rémus, avec un léger soupir, leur avait expliqué pour la millième fois qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, lui et le loup ne parlaient pas entre eux, il n'y avait que l'instinct qui s'éveillait. La vigilance augmentait, les gestes devenaient plus brusques, il avait envie de viande bien saignante et de la dévorer en se passant de couteau. Et, depuis que le loup sortait de la cabane, ces envies étaient plus fortes, et il devait se concentrer bien davantage pour paraitre normal - ne pas gronder en étant surpris par un pétard, ne pas voler dans les assiettes des autres, ce genre de choses. Il leur avait donc dit que le mieux était qu'il puisse s'isoler au maximum, mangeant et lisant dans sa chambre, sans eux. Et Sirius en était extrêmement malheureux.

La pleine lune aurait lieu le soir même, dans trois heures à peine. Sirius contemplait le feu de la salle commune des Griffondors, attendant l'heure de se glisser discrètement sous le Saule Cogneur. Ils allaient bien s'amuser, cette nuit, et après Moony serait à nouveau en phase d'adoration. Puis en pleine forme. Puis à nouveau il le rejetterait. Le grand brun poussa un long, bruyant soupir. Roulant des yeux devant le théâtralisme de son ami, James, qui jouait aux échecs avec Peter, lui dit :

«Patiente encore un peu. C'est bientôt l'heure de toutes façons.

‒ Mais je n'aime pas attendre.

James approuva. Il n'était pas très patient lui-même, mais l'incapacité de Sirius à rester en place plus de trente secondes était légendaire. D'ailleurs, son ami sauta sur ses pieds et dit :

‒ Je vais attendre avec lui. Ça me rend dingue de rester ici à ne rien faire.

‒ Il ne va pas vouloir. Il lit jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure d'y aller, et quand il est de mauvais poil, mieux vaut ne pas le déranger...

‒ Et bien j'y vais quand même. Je vais trouver quelque chose pour le calmer. C'est mon ami, je ne vais pas le laisser comme ça.»

Sur ces mots, il parti en trombe. Peter commenta :

«Ils sont de plus en plus en symbiose, non ?

‒ Comment ça ?

‒ Sirius a des phases, lui aussi, selon l'humeur de Rémus.

‒ Pas faux, soupira James. J'espérais qu'il se calmerai quand il aurait vu le loup, mais ça l'air de pire en pire.»

«Moony ? Je viens te tenir compagnie ! s'exclama Sirius en débarquant dans la pièce.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été invité, loin de là, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour entrer à reculons. Au contraire, il sauta immédiatement sur le lit, à coté de son ami qui fut bien obligé de lever le nez de son livre. Et ne put cacher son regard sombre, son visage crispé. Il était sur les nerfs, ça se voyait, et luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas passer son énervement sur Sirius. Il siffla entre ses dents, comme si même ses mots ne devaient pas lui échapper :

‒ Je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir, Sirius. On va se rejoindre dans quelques heures, alors retourne dans la salle commune et trouve de quoi t'occuper, d'accord ?

‒ Moony... j'aime pas te laisser comme ça... Et puis le loup m'aime bien, il ne devrait pas trop s'agiter, non ?

‒ Le loup aime bien Padfoot. Toi, tu sens l'humain, et il te croquerait bien pour le quatre heure. Et tu bouges trop. Ça nous rend... ça le rend nerveux.

‒ Rho, allez, Moony... Moony ! Je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelque chose pour te distraire !

‒ Je me distrais en lisant. Écoute, je n'ai pas envie d'être désagréable avec toi. Tu sais que je t'adore. Mais si tu restes, je vais être méchant. Va-t-en.

Sirius se mit à faire les cent pas, réfléchissant. Il repensa à tout ce qui pourrait troubler suffisamment le loup pour qu'il relâche un peu la pression qu'il mettait sur Rémus. D'ailleurs, il venait bien de dire "je t'adore", non ? Comme une évidence ? Et ça le fit glisser jusqu'au souvenir de cette discussion, à présent un peu lointaine, où James parlait d'embrasser Rémus, et du choc que ça lui ferait, surtout en troisième phase (1). Ça pouvait se tenter.

Et sans réfléchir davantage, Sirius se pencha vers le jeune loup-garou et l'embrassa.

Pendant quelques secondes, il crut bien que ça marchait. En tous cas, Moony était surpris, les yeux écarquillés, mais se laissait faire. Puis Sirius senti ses bras contre son dos, et, le prenant complètement par surprise, une vive douleur sur son omoplate. Il se dégagea en criant, avant de comprendre que c'était Rémus qui l'avait blessé ainsi. Celui-ci semblait horrifié, et murmura vivement :

‒ Pardon ! Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas... Ça va ? Je t'ai fais mal ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

‒ Ça va, ça va, ne t'en fais pas...

Sirius lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas si mal que ça. Moony avait juste serré les doigts bien trop fort dans son dos. Mais il n'était pas allé au maximum de sa force et ne lui avait rien cassé, c'était certain, ça n'était qu'un gros bleu. Et une épaule douloureuse pour une bonne semaine.

Au moins, Rémus semblait avoir complètement oublié le loup, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment considérer l'essai comme un succès. Il était visiblement choqué, et se mit même à trembler. Instinctivement, Sirius le prit dans ses bras en lui répétant :

‒ Je vais bien, je vais bien, tout va bien, calme-toi, tu ne m'as rien fait...

‒ Mais je... je...

‒ C'est ma faute, d'accord ? Je t'ai surpris. Et je l'ai fait exprès. Je voulais détourner ton attention, que tu penses à autre chose. Et ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

‒ Tu voulais... quoi ?

Dans ses bras, Moony tentait de se dégager, mais sans utiliser la moindre force à présent. Et Sirius savait pourquoi il était comme ça. Après tout, il avait toujours fait extrêmement attention à contrôler sa force depuis qu'il avait été mordu, et n'avait jamais blessé qui que ce soit. Hors de question de lui laisser porter cette culpabilité. Sirius insista :

‒ Je voulais te surprendre. Et c'était stupide, parce que tu étais en train de contrôler le loup. C'est totalement ma faute si tu as eu peur et que tu m'as fait un peu mal. D'ailleurs, ce n'est rien. J'ai crié parce que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais tu m'as à peine fait un bleu. Vraiment rien du tout. D'accord ?

‒ Tu voulais... me surprendre ? Comme... comme ça ? Pourquoi ?

‒ Ben, pourquoi pas ?

Rémus tenta à nouveau de s'écarter et cette fois Sirius le laissa faire. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux. En quelque sorte. Il semblait réfléchir, sourcils froncés, à quelque chose de pas très joyeux, vu le pli de sa bouche. Sirius réfréna l'envie de se changer en chien pour mieux mettre les oreilles en arrière et se montrer désolé. Demander pardon est tellement plus simple, quand on est un chien. Sans oublier que seuls les derniers des sans-coeurs ne pardonnent pas quand ils sont face à des yeux de chien battu, et que Rémus n'en fait absolument pas parti.

Il tenta timidement un "Désolé ?" qui sonna faux, même à ses propres oreilles. Rémus lui répondit d'une voix sourde, sans le regarder :

‒ Je pense que tu devrais partir, maintenant.

‒ Mais...

‒ On jouera à qui est le plus désolé plus tard, tu veux bien ? Là, je... je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir.

‒ Très bien. On... on se voit tout à l'heure, non ?

Rémus releva les yeux vers lui, comme soulagé d'un poids terrible, et lui répondit timidement :

‒ Oui, s'il te plait. Si ça ne te gêne pas, après ce que... S'il te plait, viens cette nuit.»

 _(1) Inutile de revenir au chapitre 1 pour vérifier, évidemment James n'a jamais rien dit de tel. Mais quand Sirius débat entre lui et lui-même, il tombe d'accord avec ses propres conclusions sans qu'un regard extérieur ne puisse retrouver la logique première de l'idée._


	5. Chapitre 5 : nouvelle hypothèse

«James ! Mon ami, mon frère, mon conseiller, je t'en prie, aide-moi !

Attrapé par le col par un Sirius au désespoir, James marmonna un "D'accord, mais pitié lâche-moi !" aux trois-quarts étranglé. Lui et Peter s'apprêtaient à quitter le dortoir, mais visiblement il y avait urgence. James parvint à faire lâcher son ami et à le faire asseoir sur son lit, avant de s'assoir à ses cotés et de dire :

‒ Vas-y. Raconte-moi tout.

‒ J'ai cassé Moony !

‒ Hein ?

Le grand brun retint de justesse son rire : Sirius paraissait en proie au désespoir le plus total. Peter, assis à leurs pieds, intervint :

‒ C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre depuis la dernière lune !

‒ N'en rajoute pas, Pete, gronda James.

Sirius semblait au bord des larmes et ce n'était pas le moment. James s'était douté, en voyant l'attitude de Rémus changer brusquement, que son ami avait fait quelque chose de particulièrement stupide. Le préfet semblait les éviter depuis quelques jours. Il se forçait à leur sourire, ça se voyait. Et quelque chose le préoccupait.

De son coté, Sirius avait fait bonne figure, avant de complètement s'écrouler ce matin. Bon, au moins, il allait finir par expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Même si pour l'instant, il se plaignait, avec une théâtralisation toute siriusienne :

‒ Il ne fait plus rien comme avant ! Il me cache des choses ! Il ne me regarde même plus ! Quand je lui parle... bon, il répond, mais on voit bien qu'il attend juste que j'ai fini pour filer ! Je le fais fuir, James ! FUIR !

Sirius avait à nouveau attrapé James, cette fois-ci à l'épaule, et son ami se dégagea en ronchonnant :

‒ C'est sans aucun doute de ta faute, Sirius. Allez, avoue : qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

‒ Je viens te demander de l'aide, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est m'accuser ? Faux frère !

‒ Tu es allé chercher Moony au moment où, comme on le sait tous, il ne faut pas le déranger. Tu es revenu même pas une demi-heure plus tard la queue entre les jambes. Ensuite, la pleine lune s'est passée tout à fait normalement, mais le lendemain, Rémus avait l'air coupable, et depuis, il est bizarre. Donc... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

‒ Ben..., marmonna Sirius en se frottant la nuque, embarrassé.

‒ Sirius Orion Black, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

‒ Je l'ai embrassé. Et il m'a fait mal. Ensuite on s'est excusé tous les deux, et je pensais que c'était réglé, mais apparemment pas du tout.

James et Peter échangèrent un regard atterré. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Sirius avec une expression aussi piteuse sur le visage, même lors de ses plus spectaculaires catastrophes, et pire : ils n'avaient même pas envie d'en rire. Avec un long soupir, James lui demanda :

‒ Sirius... Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça comme ça ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, juste avant la pleine lune c'est le plus mauvais moment pour essayer de l'embrasser. Et juste lui sauter dessus sans crier gare, c'était stupide. En plus, tu m'as juré au moins un millier de fois que tu n'avais pas du tout craqué pour Rémus et que je me faisais des idées.

‒ Mais c'est vrai ! Je ne l'ai pas embrassé pour l'embrasser !

‒ Ben voyons. C'est le gnome du roulage de pelle qui est apparu dans ton dos et qui t'as poussé.

Peter ajouta :

‒ On sait que tu en mourais d'envie. Ça se voyait.

‒ Rah, vous êtes lourds tous les deux ! Je vous dis que c'était pas ça ! J'ai juste... essayé de lui changer les idées. Lui faire un choc, un peu. Il était pas bien.

‒ En l'embrassant ? dit James. Et à quel moment ta petite cervelle tordue a pu trouver ça logique ?

‒ Ben... il ne s'y attendait pas.

‒ C'était bien le seul, persifla Peter superbement ignoré par Sirius.

‒ Écoutez, je... je ne sais plus trop comment ça m'est passé par la tête, mais je suis sûr que... enfin ce n'est pas... Merde, pourquoi vous faites des insinuations comme ça ! Rémus est mon ami, c'est tout !

Nouveau coup d'œil entendu entre James et Peter, à la grande exaspération de Sirius qui se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, tandis que le grand brun tentait de lui expliquer :

‒ Sirius, il faut quand même que tu admettes que tu as une relation... spéciale, avec Moony.

‒ J'avais, gronda Sirius. Et c'est ça qui me préoccupe maintenant, pas vos délires bizarres.

‒ Je veux dire, on aime beaucoup Moony tous les trois. Mais toi, tu es... c'est comme si le but de ta vie, c'était de tout savoir sur lui, comment il pense, comment il fonctionne... Et de faire en sorte d'être au centre de sa vie à lui. Tu préfères qu'il t'engueule plutôt qu'il ne s'occupe pas de toi. C'est vrai, ou pas ?

‒ Je suppose... Mais ça ne veut pas dire...

‒ Sirius. Tu es amoureux de lui. Admet-le une bonne fois pour toutes, et on pourra avancer.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il le prenait à témoin de la stupidité de cette hypothèse. James leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il le prenait à témoin de l'entêtement de son ami. Ça faisait beaucoup à juger pour un plafond de dortoir qui n'avait rien demandé, mais celui-ci en avait vu d'autres.

‒ Bon, continua James. On va essayer de voir comment les choses se sont passées du point de vue de Rémus, d'accord ?

‒ Ah, enfin !

‒ Donc, notre loup-garou préféré est tout seul, à essayer de se retenir de ronger les meubles tellement il est sur les dents avec la lune qui arrive. Et là, tu as débarqué et tu t'es incrusté sans rien demander, c'est bien ça ?

‒ À... peu près. J'avoue qu'on peut sans doute le voir comme ça.

‒ Et ensuite ?

‒ Ensuite, il m'a demandé de partir.

Et il a dit"tu sais que je t'adore", se rappela Sirius qui décida de passer cette phrase sous silence. Ça ne semblait pas pertinent, et Rémus l'avait sans doute utilisée de manière tout à fait rhétorique.

‒ C'est là que tu l'as embrassé ? Sans prévenir ?

‒ Ben, ouais...

‒ Et ensuite ?

‒ Il m'a fait un peu mal, et il a commencé à paniquer, à s'excuser, tout ça... je lui ai dit que c'était ma faute, que j'avais tenté de le distraire pour qu'il soit moins embêté par le loup. Bref, on s'est excusé tous les deux, on s'est dit qu'on se reverrait plus tard dans la nuit, et voilà. Normalement, tout était réglé. Mais il y a un truc qui lui est passé par la tête, et depuis il le rumine, et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Ça me rend dingue !

‒ Bon, c'est clair que tu t'y es pris de la pire des manières possibles... Mais il y a sûrement un moyen de rattraper le coup. Il a toujours eu un faible pour toi, je suis sûr que tu peux le convaincre de te laisser une chance. Quand tu dis qu'il t'a fait mal, c'était quoi, il t'a giflé ?

‒ Hein ? Non, pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Non, il n'a pas fait exprès, il a juste... attendez, je vais vous montrer.

Sirius se débarrassa de son pull et de son t-shirt d'un même geste et leur montra les dernières traces noirâtres sur son omoplate. Peter commenta :

‒ C'est dingue, on voit les traces de doigts ! On dirait qu'il a essayé de te griffer sans griffes !

‒ N'importe quoi, il a juste un peu trop serré. Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai quasiment rien senti, d'ailleurs.

Réfléchissant, James suivi les marques du bout des doigts, puis plaqua carrément la main dessus, essayant de retrouver la position originale de Rémus à ce moment là. Il demanda :

‒ Il était plus bas que toi, non ?

‒ Hein ? Heu, oui, il était assis sur son lit, et moi debout.

‒ Si je résume, tu l'as embrassé, il t'a enlacé et t'a serré contre lui.

‒ Je... n'avais pas vraiment vu les choses comme ça...

‒ Ben, soyons logiques. Si 'Mus avait été un type normal, ça aurait été un geste plutôt positif, non ? En fait, le seul problème, c'est que tu lui as littéralement fait perdre la tête. Et le contrôle de sa force, du coup.

Sirius resta quelques instants silencieux, abasourdi par l'idée. Puis il demanda, tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait à chaque seconde :

‒ Attends, tu veux dire que Rémus m'aime ? Qu'il est dingue de moi ?

‒ Calme-toi, c'est une hypothèse.

‒ Mais ça expliquerait tout ! Il est super embarrassé, il rougit dès que je le touche et il m'évite ! C'est clair, en fait !

‒ Oui enfin vérifie quand même avant de...

‒ Et je suis presque sûr qu'il a eut l'air blessé quand je lui dit que c'était juste un test. En fait il était déçu !

‒ Ou alors il est gêné parce qu'il pense que son ami est amoureux de lui et qu'il ne sait pas comment le repousser gentiment. Par pitié, ne fait rien de stupide avant de lui avoir posé la question clairement !

‒ Je savais qu'il y avait un truc bizarre, quelque chose que je n'avais pas compris ! Et en fait, c'était tout simple ! Rémus veut sortir avec moi !

‒ Le reste du monde penserait plutôt que tu veux sortir avec Rémus et que tu es dans le déni le plus total.

‒ C'est une idée super. On ferait un couple super. Franchement, vous ne trouvez pas qu'on ferait un couple super ?

‒ Nous, on n'est pas contre, hein. Mais c'est à Rémus de décider. Quand tu lui auras demandé s'il est d'accord.

‒ En plus, vous imaginez la tête de ma mère si je lui ramène un sang-mêlé à la maison ? Elle en ferait une crise cardiaque direct !

‒ C'est pas un peu tôt pour penser à...

‒ Et s'ils savent que c'est un loup-garou, là je tue toute la famille d'un coup... Comme ça on pourra emménager tranquillement au Square Grimmaurd et se bricoler un grand jardin, pour qu'il puisse courir à chaque pleine lune. Ça sera parfait !

‒ Je suis pas sûr que génocider toute sa famille soit un bon but pour entamer une relation...

‒ C'est vrai qu'elle est sinistre, cette baraque. Bah, on verra ce qu'il préfère. En tous cas, je vais lui parler tout de suite.

‒ Tu comptes lui parler de quoi, du baiser, de tes sentiments ou de ton projet de le coller jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

‒ Ne sois pas négatif, James. C'est évident qu'il n'attend que ça.

Sur ces mots, Sirius parti en trombe, fier comme un paon. Sentant la catastrophe, James eut juste le temps de lui crier dans le couloir :

‒ DEMANDE-LUI DE SORTIR AVEC TOI, C'EST COMPRIS ? AVEC UN POINT D'INTERROGATION À LA FIN !

Puis il se retrouva seul dans le dortoir avec Peter. Le petit sorcier lui demanda, encore surpris par la tournure de la conversation :

‒ Attends, je rêve où il est passé de "je ne suis pas amoureux de lui" à "on va vivre ensemble" en moins de cinq minutes ?

‒ Tu ne rêves pas. J'imagine qu'il ne pouvait envisager que le grand Sirius Black aime quelqu'un qui ne serait pas intéressé par sa glorieuse personne... Tu sais, depuis qu'il est chez les Griffondors il a pas mal changé, mais ça reste quand même un Black. Ils ont toujours été pétris d'orgueil, dans cette famille. Et cinglés.

‒ Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ?

‒ J'espère. Enfin, j'espère surtout que je ne me suis pas planté. Parce que là, si Rémus l'envoie promener, il ne va pas s'en remettre.

Peter haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

‒ On verra bien. De toutes façons, là, il est lancé, et personne ne pourra l'arrêter.»


	6. Chapitre 6 : conclusion

Sirius rattrapa Rémus dans le couloir menant au premier cours. Il était encore très tôt, mais le préfet avait pris l'habitude de petit déjeuner à l'aube et d'entrer en classe bien avant l'heure sous prétexte de finir ses révisions - bref, il les évitait même le matin. Et bien pas cette fois.

«Rémus ! Attends-moi !

‒ Bonjour, Sirius, répondit Rémus en lui adressant un sourire crispé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

‒ Viens, il faut qu'on parle ! Tout de suite !

‒ Attends, j'allais en cours...

‒ Tu as des heures d'avance et tu le sais. Et puis on s'en fout. Viens, on sèche.

‒ Quoi ? Pourqu...

‒ C'est important. Allez, suis-moi !

Lui attrapant la main avec autorité, Sirius tira son ami jusqu'à sa chambre, estimant que c'était le meilleur endroit pour qu'ils soient tranquilles. Même si, à la réflexion, ce n'était probablement pas le plus romantique. Il aurait pu penser à un cadre plus agréable. Après tout, ils allaient démarrer leur relation amoureuse, il fallait que ça reste un bon souvenir.

Au moins, le préfet gardait son antre impeccablement propre et rangée. Des chaussettes sales trainant au sol auraient déparées dans le tableau mental de Sirius.

Rémus attendait qu'il se lance, croisant les bras en essayant de retrouver sa pose de préfet sévère, mais incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, et les joues légèrement rosies. Et Sirius s'aperçu qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire, et surtout comment le dire. Ça lui avait parut d'une lumineuse évidence, mais comment s'y prendre pour que Moony le comprenne clairement lui aussi ? Il ne semblait pas brûler d'envie de s'épancher, plutôt se recroqueviller dans sa coquille et de pincer méchamment tous ceux qui voudraient s'approcher.

James avait fait des commentaires sur la manière de lui parler. Pour une fois, Sirius regretta de ne pas l'avoir écouté plus attentivement. La tête vide, il choisit une fois de plus de suivre son instinct, pris le visage de Moony entre ses mains et l'embrassa délicatement, presque timidement.

Le loup-garou se recula immédiatement et lui demanda d'un ton accusateur :

‒ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

‒ Parce que j'ai envie. T'aimes pas ?

‒ Ne joue pas avec moi, Sirius Black.

Rémus semblait au bord des larmes et furieux à la fois. Il continua, laissant sa colère éclater :

‒ C'est encore une de tes expériences ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire, cette fois ?

‒ Ce n'est pas la peine de te défendre, tu sais. C'est bon, j'ai compris ce que t'avais.

Il vit nettement Rémus pâlir. Celui-ci se met à se mordiller la lèvre, comme toujours quand il était très nerveux. Et esquiver son regard, à nouveau. Sirius se retint de simplement l'embrasser encore une fois - apparemment, ce n'était pas la bonne technique. Tout doucement, comme quand il avait apprivoisé le loup, il expliqua :

‒ Je sais que tu m'aimes. Et ça me va.

‒ Je..." bredouilla Rémus qui semblait chercher des yeux un trou de souris pour se cacher. "Je...

‒ Et je suis d'accord pour qu'on sorte ensemble.

Et là, le regard d'ambre de Rémus se releva vers lui, surpris mais brûlant d'espoir, comme s'il n'en revenait pas d'entendre une chose pareille tomber du ciel. C'était bien de lui, ça. Ne rien réclamer, ne surtout rien tenter pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, cacher même ses désirs à tout le monde, et ne pas y croire quand il les voyait exaucés. Comme si il n'avait toujours pas pris l'habitude, depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, que Sirius découvre et réalise tous ses vœux.

Enfin, tous ceux qui avaient l'air intéressants.

Rémus ressemblait au loup, à cet instant, au moment où il était pour la première fois sorti de la cabane : fixant ses yeux d'ambre sur Sirius, avançant lentement, cherchant le piège. Moony... pourquoi toujours chercher un piège ?

Le brun s'avança une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois un baiser fort, passionné et maladroit, à perdre le souffle et la tête, et très vite le loup-garou enchaîna avec un autre, puis des milliers, et ils s'enlacèrent comme si ils devaient empêcher le reste du monde de les séparer.

Puis le loup-garou s'écarta un peu, tentant de reprendre son souffle, et demanda :

‒ Mais pourquoi ?

‒ Hum ? fit distraitement Sirius qui aurait plutôt été tenté par d'autres baisers qu'une discussion philosophique. Quoi pourquoi ?

‒ Pourquoi tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? Pourquoi là, d'un coup ?

‒ Tu réfléchis trop, tu sais ? J'ai envie, tu as envie, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

‒ Si tu savais...

Rémus s'était à nouveau blotti dans ses bras, mais plus question de s'embrasser pour l'instant. Il avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Sirius et celui-ci le sentit trembler. Il répéta :

‒ Si tu savais...

‒ Si je savais quoi ?

‒ Si tu savais à quoi j'ai pensé, depuis que tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois... A quel point je me sentais coupable...

‒ Je trouverais sûrement ça stupide. Mais tu peux me le dire. Je te promets de ne pas rire. Enfin pas trop.

Rémus pouffa mais ne bouge pas, et Sirius commença à passer sa main dans les cheveux de miel de son tout nouveau petit ami.

‒ Tu sais que chez les Moldus, c'est très mal vu, ce qu'on fait là ?

‒ Ah bon ? Les Moldus ne font pas de câlin ?

‒ Idiot. C'est mal vu de sortir ensemble entre garçons. Et ça me... Quand tu m'as embrassé, et que j'ai compris que j'adorai ça, et qu'en plus je t'ai blessé, et aussi que j'ai cru que tu n'avais pas du tout la même envie que moi... Je veux dire, ça a fait beaucoup d'un coup, à... à supporter. J'ai cru que...

Rémus étouffa un sanglot dans l'épaule de Sirius, qui le serra plus fort. Pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas de meilleur moyen de le consoler que de le laisser vider son sac. Il se maudit lui-même d'avoir complètement négligé le point de vue Moldu de Moony sur la question.

Il faut dire qu'au bout de trois ans d'Etude des Moldus, il savait se servir correctement d'un interrupteur et d'un téléphone, mais ignorait presque tout de leurs habitudes sociales. Il savait qu'ils avaient leurs propres us et coutumes, leur propre tri entre ce qui était admis et ce qui ne l'était pas, mais n'était jamais entré dans le détail - et Rémus n'en parlait jamais. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'être mal vu par les Moldus puisse le chagriner. Mais bien sûr, sa mère était Moldue et il avait grandit au milieu des Moldus, ça devait compter.

Rémus prit une longue inspiration et poursuivit :

‒ J'ai pensé que j'étais trop dangereux pour aimer qui que ce soit. Que je n'étais pas capable de me contrôler. Et le fait que j'ai... ces sentiments là, cette envie là, pour toi, ça rendait tout encore pire. Surtout après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Comme si je te trahissais. Bon sang. J'avais l'impression de t'avoir trahi, et j'ai pensé... qu'aimer les garçons, en plus d'être, ce que je suis, c'était, c'était trop , c'était comme une deuxième tare...

Bon. Sirius était content que Rémus s'épanche et vide enfin ce qui le tracassait, mais là, ça suffisait. Il écarta la tête de son épaule, lui prit le visage à deux mains et le força à le regardait droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il lui dit :

‒ Maintenant, écoute-moi et grave chacun de mes mots dans ta cervelle. _Tu n'as aucune foutue tare._ Et je ne te dis pas ça en l'air, je te dis ça parce que je te connais, par cœur, je suis le plus grand expert en lupinologie de cette planète, et je sais à quel point tu es quelqu'un de bien, la moindre fibre de ton être est quelque chose de bien, tu es la plus gentille et la plus intelligente personne que je connaisse, tu es entre adorablement mignon et magnifiquement sexy selon ton humeur, tu es incroyablement sérieux quand il faut nous empêcher de détruire ce château mais tu as un sens de l'humour redoutable, tu es extraordinairement cool quand tu retiens le loup, tu es digne et classe à chaque fois qu'il faut défendre qui que ce soit, tu es patient avec nos pires inventions, tu es tendre et affectueux dès qu'on est un peu gentil avec toi, tu es loyal jusqu'à la mort, et tellement courageux envers les défis que tu relèves chaque jour... Je sais qu'il y a des gens assez stupide pour ne pas tenter de te connaitre, parce qu'ils pensent que si tu étais plein de qualités, tu les étalerais, mais moi je sais bien à quel point tout ce que tu caches au fond de toi est absolument, magnifiquement et grandiosement parfait. Je t'aime, Rémus Lupin, et je ne veux plus entendre la moindre critique à ton égard, c'est clair ?

A présent rouge vif, Rémus lui répondit :

‒ Je t'aime aussi.»

Et même s'il le savait déjà, bien entendu - un Black ne connait pas le doute - à ces mots Sirius se senti l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

* * *

Epilogue :

«Du coup, comment ça s'est passé ?" demanda James curieux à ses deux amis.

Sirius lui avait annoncé la nouvelle le matin même, très fier, alors qu'ils étaient arrivé en retard et échevelés au milieu du deuxième cours. Au final, ils s'étaient fait punir et les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter tranquillement avant la soirée.

‒ Parfaitement bien," assura Sirius.

Il était allongé sur le canapé, devant la cheminée, la tête sur les genoux de Rémus qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Celui-ci éclata de rire en disant :

‒ Ah ça, c'était parfaitement digne de toi, comme déclaration.

‒ Il t'a demandé de sortir avec toi ?" demanda James.

‒ Non, il m'a annoncé qu'il était d'accord pour que je sorte avec lui.

‒ Bon sang, je savais bien que...

‒ Mais après il m'a fait une très belle déclaration d'amour, alors tout va bien.

Sirius fit remarquer :

‒ Hé, tu avais déjà dit oui. Comme quoi, elle n'était pas si mal, ma première déclaration.

‒ Ou alors on peut considérer que je n'ai aucun amour-propre. Et je n'ai pas dit oui. Je t'ai juste laissé m'embrasser.

‒ Aucun amour-propre, ce qu'il faut pas entendre... Tiens, à partir de maintenant, je vais te répéter tous les jours que tu es génial, ça va finir par rentrer.

‒ Sirius... il n'y a aucun argument dans la phrase "tu es génial"...

‒ Et alors ? Je suis moi-même fabuleux, mon avis devrait suffire.

En riant, le loup-garou se pencha pour embrasser son petit-ami. James lança :

‒ Attention, Rémus, tu l'encourages là...

‒ Tant pis ! Je le gardes comme ça.

‒ Et toi," dit Sirius, "quand est-ce que tu me fais une déclaration ? Une belle, hein. Où tu détailles tout ce que tu aimes chez moi.

‒ Plus tard. Si tu es sage. Et qu'on est seuls.

‒ Allez... Qu'est-ce qui t'embête ?

Rémus se mit à rougir et haussa les épaules, fixant le feu de cheminée. James donna un coup de coude tout sauf discret à Peter et dit :

‒ Bon, on va vous laisser, hein ?

‒ Hé mais non," tenta faiblement Rémus," je ne voulais pas que...

‒ Si, si, je crois qu'on est fatigués, hein Pete ?

‒ Ouais. Complètement. Allez bonne nuit. Faites pas trop de bêtises.

Les deux partirent en ricanant. Autour d'eux, la salle commune n'était pas vide, mais le canapé formait un espace un peu à part et ils étaient bien assez seuls pour parler tranquillement.

Un grand sourire niais sur le visage, Sirius demanda à son petit ami :

‒ Alors ? Allez, lance-toi. Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

De plus en plus rouge, Rémus évitait son regard, puis finit par se décider brusquement et lui murmura à l'oreille :

‒ Je t'aime parce que tu es Sirius Black.»

Avec un sourire, Sirius accepta le compliment et l'embrassa.

Il aurait bien le temps de lui extorquer une vraie belle déclaration plus tard. Tout le temps du monde, en réalité.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu, en tous cas moi je suis très contente de cette expérience : c'était ma première fanfiction, et j'ai eu beaucoup de bons retours ! J'ai un peu galéré avec le site (et je fais encore trop de bourdes j'avoue), merci beaucoup aux lectrices qui m'ont aidée !_

 _Bref, c'était vraiment drôle à faire et très encourageant à partager, donc je vais récidiver._

 _Du coup, j'ai commencé à travailler sur une suite, toujours Sirius/Rémus (et une touche de James/Lily, classique), une série de drabbles assez légers, que je vais commencer à publier dans la foulée de cette fic, à partir de la semaine prochaine si tout va bien. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi !_

 _A bientôt_

 _Luma-az_


End file.
